Diane Dubrosse/Relationships
This page is comprised of Diane Dubrosse/Bunnie's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Relatives Parents Diane is very close with her parents, exchanging jokes and quips with them and maintaining a very relaxed attitude when she is with them, which is a great contrast to how she acts around others. Friends Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir While Diane has had little interaction with Adrien or Cat Noir, she remains unaware that they are the same person. She is aware of Cat Noir's status as one of Paris' heroic duo and is rather intimidated to come forward and join them. D'Artagnan LaPorte/Batwing D'Art is one of Diane's classmates, who also happens to have a crush on her. While D'Art tries to flirt with Diane, she is usually more confused than flattered, not even realizing that she is being flirted with in the first place. Furthermore, D'Art has a habit of joking about his own blindness, which makes things even more awkward for Diane, who is unsure of how to respond to such jokes and worries about offending him. Like other students, Diane treats D'Art as rather fragile because of his blindness. With Batwing, Diane is far more receptive to his jokes and flirtatious attitude to the point where she even takes part in lively and flirty banter with him. As a crime fighting duo, the pair work well together and have each other's backs. When Batwing asks for her advice with a girl, Bunnie suggests being more straightforward with his advances and to cool it with the jokes, unaware that she is giving this advice to the same boy who has a crush on her. Loona Loona is Diane's partner kwami. Much like Tikki and Marinette, Loona is usually Diane's voice of reason while also encouraging the shy and quiet artist to be more assertive and put herself out there. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Though one grade apart, Diane eventually befriends Marinette when the two work together on a school mural contest. Marinette initially approached Diane, knowing about her through Nathaniel and the two exchange sketchbooks. Marinette's compliments and encouragement helped Diane to come out of her shell more, even allowing Marinette into her room to see her work, something she has never done for anyone else. She is unaware of Marinette's dual life as Ladybug and greatly idolizes the Parisian superhero, hoping to live up to the standard Ladybug has set. Bunnie was initially reluctant to reveal herself to and work with Ladybug, not wanting to interfere with the dynamic Ladybug has with her partner Cat Noir. After seeing Marinette leave, only for Ladybug to appear shortly after, and noticing their similar appearance, Diane became suspicious that the two were the same person. Nathaniel Kurtzberg A fellow artist and kindred spirit, Nathaniel is Diane's only real friend at school. Despite being a year apart, Diane and Nathaniel get along very well and are far more open with each other than they usually are with others, easily shedding their timid personalities over their shared love of art. Diane even sought to bring Nathaniel art books and Japanese paints back from her trip to Japan as a gift. Enemies Chloe Bourgeois While Diane has generally avoided Chloe, she came to dislike Chloe even more after a brief interaction in which Chloe boasted her mural design would beat anything Diane and Marinette came up with. Hawk Moth While Hawk Moth has done little to antagonize Diane or Bunnie directly, she is aware of the threat and danger he poses. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z